User talk:J. Severe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendo 3DS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joemario13 (Talk) 21:07, September 29, 2010 Adopting Wiki Good job on the wiki -- I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 17:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Logo I think we may be violating copyright with our logo. Respond on my talk page. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I believe Nintendo owns all rights to the 3DS logo. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) True. We should tell them. I'll get right to that. In the meantime, what are your qualifications for admin? Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna be here a LONG time. What about rollback? Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 3DS Do you have one? I got mine today. Mr. Grille (talk page) 20:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I got a software update with a new 3D music video. It's "Ok Go" by White Knuckles. Mr. Grille (talk page) 20:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep. BTW, I got LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars with it and plan on getting Pilotwings Resort on Sunday. Mr. Grille (talk page) 20:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Is Nintendo Video free from the eShop or is it added through update? I really don't care about the release date. - Looney Tuner 16:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Merging Could you contact 3DS Wiki about a merge? We lose a bit of traffic to them, plus our wiki is much bigger. It would be nice to have their address redirect to our site so users won't get there instead. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Review Column How about we create a weekly review column written by me? I have a lot of things to review. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps a 'Review Newsletter.' Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes. BTW, we just need to tell the staff our case at Community Central, and they take care of the merge. We MUST tell them that the people at that wiki are inactive. Let's head there. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Via talk page. If it isn't the right place, they will tell us where to go. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Sannse, Brandon Rhea, Dopp and Sarah Manley are the most helpful. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) First of all, Sannse is a she. Second, send the request to . If you would like, contact more staff, but the email responds REALLY quickly. Mr. Grille (talk page) 15:37, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat I have requested chat to be turned on here at Community Central so we won't have to go back and forth via talkpage. Approve this below so I can give the people there a link. Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat is a place where we can have conversations without using talkpages. It saves a lot of time. You can try it out at Community Central. So in my first message, simply state, "Approved." Mr. Grille (talk page) 21:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate with VG Wiki I'm pretty sure you've read this on Joemario13's talk page so I'll make this brief. Do you want Nintendo 3DS Wiki to become an affiliate of us? iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:30, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have already affiliated with Nintendo Wiki and Enchanted Folk Wiki. So I'll put a link to Nintendo 3DS Wiki on my home page and affiliations page and you can put a link to my wiki on your home page (or affiliations page). iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 23:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Dang Pokémon 3DS leaked pic 4.jpg Pokémon 3DS leaked pic 3.jpg Pokémon 3DS leaked pic 2.jpg Pokémon 3DS leaked pic 1.jpg I saw a comment you left on a 3DS website about this game and I was gonna ad a page about it to the wiki, but you beat me to it. Anyways, what do you think about the game so far? I'm extra hyped considering it's the same person from XD Gale of Darkness and it's in 3D! I don't care if it's a port, i'm just glad to see the orre regoin. I wonder if it will have Generation 4 and 5 Pokemon in it, and also if they'll make the rest of the games like this instead of using sprites. If they do, I wonder what a hoenn region remake would be like. Dan is here 01:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Let's meet in chat. I'll be there. Mr. Grille (talk page) 23:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Stream I call the Nintendo Stream wiki! I made the "Nintendo Stream" wiki just in case thats what the system is called. Dan is here 05:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Meeting 2 Sorry about canceling the last meeting. I had to go somewhere. Anyway, can we meet in Chat? Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) If I'm not availiable at the time you get back on, I have a message: Can I be an admin? We are starting to get more contributors. Mr. Grille (talk page) 19:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm in chat now, waiting. Disco Cat (talk page) 20:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Unhappy The photo I put was from the 3DS version!!!!!!!!! Did you not see the Circle Pad instructions on the right? You need to look at pictures more carefully before you delete them. Sir Wikilot (talk page) 11:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) No, it definitely was the Circle Pad. Sir Wikilot (talk page) 13:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Cartoon network punch time explosion Thanks severe I be glad to help. Speaking of Cartoon Network, can you tell me how to delete that Looney Tunes photo I accidentally added? I'd appreciate that. Tell it to my talk page. - Looney Tuner 19:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion - Yes, I would like you to delete it. Thanks! - Looney Tuner 17:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) New logo for you! Hey J.Severe, I've created a new logo for your wiki: If you choose to use it, please give credit. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 01:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Here's a better version of the logo: Better Version :) The older one you'll notice that it has a straight gray line on the K, in this version it is removed. When I tried uploading a new version of the image on this site, it wouldn't change from the old to the new. Oh well, be sure to use the one in the link whenever you use it. iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 22:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Aren't going to use the new logo I've made for you? It'd be a shame to let such a fine logo go to waste, you know. Anyways, remember to take the image from the link "Better Version :)". Looks like my latest revision of the image finally updated to the better version, so disregard the crossed off. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 01:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wish and you shall receive. This logo is a nice 250x26. Enjoy! :) --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 21:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Metal Sonic artwork for Sonic Generations. SEGA released it here i'm rendering it, think it should go in the Generations gallery? Or not because it's only artwork/a model? From what I read,You fight him in both versions. So if he is in the 3DS version, should he be added? Also, Sonic CD is confirmed to be in this game, one of my favorite Sonic games! Alternate Phineas 21:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i'll stick to screenshots then. Speaking of them... Just got a bunch with Chemical Plant zone from Sonic 2. (Sorry, they were ripped from a magazine, so they're bad quality) Alternate Phineas 04:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ugh *facepalms* since you mentioned it, I went back to the article and realized I misread the article... they're from the Console version, but there are pictures of the special stages which are only on the 3DS version. Alternate Phineas 20:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) November Did you realize how many 3DS games are coming out in November? Like Super Mario 3D Land, Cave Story 3D, and Sonic Generations? I'm pretty sure there's more than that to. Also, when you changed the front pages' slider and added the Mario Kart page you forgot to change the title and it still says "Sonic Generations" on it. Everything's Better With Perry 02:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Attention Hi there J.Severe, I'm here to tell you about the merge happening between VG Wiki and Video Game Wiki. The reasoning behind this is due to the fact that both wikis are quite similar and have the same scope. If you would liek to stay affiliated with these two, soon to be one, wikis, please notify me on my talk page at Video Game Wiki. If you would like to discuss this with iSodium, please do so on his talk page at Video Game Wiki. Thank you for your time. – ''Jäzz '' 22:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes I've been viewing your pages for quite sometime, but I've noticed that you lack a infobox. I was wondering if I could create a infobox for you with whatever style you like. I could even incorporate tabber into the template, if you wish. --iSodium (Talk) 19:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. If need one or any other template made anytime in the future, don't hesitate to ask. --iSodium (Talk) 19:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY J J stop revising or editing my stuff.Plus the Leaf Green 3DS is real.Go to the 3ds blog.I read it everyday.Also i watch every ninbuzz video and 3dsblog video.U can't beat my records.Plus can u make me an admin.Im really valueble to this wiki.Im going to new york comic con this sunday soooooo ill have lots of info on lots of the 3ds stuff.Plus people say that there is going to be a booth to play with the second c-pad.Sooooooooo just reply.